l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Hida Tonoji
Hida Tonoji was the Commander of the Fourth Imperial Legion. Leadership Tonoji was known for his knowledge of defensive fortifications. He also was regarded unusual to his troops in that he habitually wore his armor, a practive born of long periods in combat, which were common custom to the Hida. The War of Dark Fire, part 1, by Shawn Carman Army of the East Tonoji was known as a hard and ruthless battlefield commander, and an uncompromising leader of men. He was an officer in the Watchtower of the East as a part of the command staff of the Forty Seventh Legion of the Army of the East, one of the penal legions formed for punishment duty. Masters of War, p. 26 Second Army Tonoji was moved to Second Army and eventually rose to command the First Legion, its Berserker legion. He cemented his reputation when he led a mixed force of Berserkers and Hiruma Bushi escorting a major supply caravan to Shiro Hiruma. Tonoji lost half of his force, but he brought the caravan whole and intact, leaving behind him a trail of slain oni, ogres and bakemono. For that success he was recruited into the Imperial Legions. Imperial Commander Many of Tonoji's men in the Legion were reprimanded for dishonorable conduct before their transfer to Tonoji's command. They were talented, yet undisciplined. Tonoji's success at honing the Fourth Legion into a fighting force confirmed his leadership. Commanders of the Legions (Gencon Fiction), by Brian Yoon Blood Hunt In 1166 during the Blood Hunt Tonoji led his Legion against the Bloodspeakers on the Plains Above Evil. Blood Hunt (Region 6 - South Sioux City, NE, USA) Battle of the Tomb In 1168 he led the fourth legion alongside a group of Matsu warriors to aid the retreating Rokugani forces from the Battle of the Tomb, The Battle at the Tomb, Part 4 defeating the demons which were pursuing them. Dark Knowledge, by Brian Yoon War of Dark Fire In the winter of 1170, the Fourth Legion was in Dragon territories when they were ordered to investigate reports of an attack upon the Northern Towers of Flame. Once there he found them destroyed, evidence of the opening attacks of became known as the War of Dark Fire. He attempted to secure the northern border while Mirumoto Hakahime to led a small force of her kinsmen to find the group of yobanjin that had crossed the border. Tonoji tried to hold the border of the Empire and lost half of his troops, but he refused to withdraw. The War of Dark Fire, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Death In 1171, after no more words arrived from them, the Fourth Legion was considered gone. The Dragon Clan Champion Mirumoto Kei swore to build a shrine to honor Tonoji, who had held the line longer than anyone could ever have imagined. The War of Dark Fire, Part 7, by Shawn Carman, Nancy Sauer, and Brian Yoon His death was confirmed after the war ended. External Links * Hida Tonoji (Wrath of the Emperor) Category:Crab Clan Members